I'll be watching over you, a gentle BoruSara
by hakitamintsu uchnamsen
Summary: Sarada has been recently having a tough time. That's because her parents died. But now Team Konohamaru are touring the house where she lives. What will Boruto do? How will he react? Read on to find out!


Disclaimer: The Boruto franchise is a continuation of the Naruto franchise, the latter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, therefore the Boruto franchise is also owned by Kishimoto (right?)

Anyway this is a BoruSara fanfic and any characters from either franchise – I don't own them!

I'll be watching over you

Sarada couldn't believe it she was doing this. It had caused her so much trauma, so much stress when she found out – she was stuck in her apartment for days, coping with it all - so it was beyond her WHY she was going through her parents' house with her teammates.

Well actually it was because of stupid, nosy Boruto but…

They entered the house, Sarada first, then Boruto, followed by Mitsuki and Konohamaru.

Then they entered the living room, as it was only natural to invite your guests to the main room – as least that's what Sarada thought.

It was uncomfortable, they all thought so, so Mitsuki opened up to break the silence.

"This is a nice room, Sarada."

"Umm… thanks," she mumbled but then cleared her throat- she had to set an example- "I mean, thanks. I should probably go get you guys something to drink." And with that she rushed off into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the boys debated on their hostess.

"We need to get to the point." said Konohamaru.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"It must be hard for someone so young at this age, to deal with something as monstrous as this." commented Mitsuki.

Boruto could only sit and stare at the floor. Something in the back of his mind has always told him that he liked Sarada, but he'd always shrugged it off. He felt… so weird. Shy, hopeless… a lot of things but Sarada arrived with refreshments so he couldn't dwell on it any longer.

"Here you guys are." Smiled Sarada, unusually cheery. Boruto picked up on this.

"Sarada," Konohamaru looked stern, "I, on the orders of Lord Hokage, need to know… your parents… what happened hasn't affected you too much, has it?" The bit about Lord Hokage was a lie, but it wasn't like anyone was going to pick up on that.

Sarada was taken aback by this comment. She started to sweat, her hands and legs became extremely fidgety and her breaths came out unevenly; constricted.

"Can we go and see your bedroom?" blurted Boruto. He had to change the subject, for Sarada's sake.

"Right."

They entered the bedroom, in the same order as before. It was upstairs, on the far right.

Konohamaru's comment really hit Sarada. She knew it was nothing but an innocent question, but she was already chewing her bottom lip. She clenched her fist, in order to stop herself trembling, but it was no use. She could feel the tears already.

Flashbacks overwhelmed Sarada. All those moments…those special memories…all created by the two people, whom she had doubted before, had a grudge on, the two people who, in her opinion, had loved her.

A tear splashed onto the floor. Boruto felt helpless – it broke his heart to see Sarada like this. Gently, he came over to her and carefully put his arm around her.

Sarada looked behind her. It was Boruto.

"I…I'm…sorry…" mumbled Sarada.

"Don't be." How could he be so confident?

"Don't worry Mitsuki, Konohamaru-sensei, I'll stay with her."

The two mentioned above silently took their leave.

"C'mon," Boruto guided the shaken girl to the master bedroom.

"It's okay, it's okay." Boruto soothingly repeated this whilst stroking Sarada's back to and fro (side to side).

"Just breathe," Boruto comforted. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing; he was definitely not thinking before acting, but whatever he was doing, it was working. Sarada was obediently following.

"In…and out…" Sarada gently burrowed herself into Boruto. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually enjoying this. Boruto felt so warm and nice and… wait, what?! Why…how could she think that?

Flustered, the hostess quickly gathered herself together.

"I'm sorry, are you hungry?"

Boruto chuckled. "You don't need to be like that." He smiled at her.

Sarada could feel herself blushing. Damn it!

"Come here." The two embraced each other.

"Shhhhhhhh,"Boruto calmed the kunoichi down, "just relax." There was an instant effect. Boruto was glowing on the inside, as Sarada's muscles released their tension.

"W-What time is it?" she asked.

"Not sure, but it's dark." replied Boruto.

"Thank you, Boruto…thank you for tonight."

"It's my duty. We're teammates, after all. Besides, I think…I've always kind of...liked you. You seem so strong and…I guess you're pretty."

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're kind of cute too."

Boruto laughed. "C'mon now, get some rest. I'll be here, guarding and looking after you. You'll be fine tomorrow. So sleep."

"To the point, as always."

"Shut up."

And that was the last heard from both of them that night.


End file.
